Complex systems are now being implemented on a single integrated circuit chip and are commonly referred to as a “system on chip” (SoC). An SoC may include one or more processor cores that may act as a host processor(s), one or more coprocessors, one or more hardware accelerators, one or more levels of memory, caches, etc, and a multitude of peripherals and other support circuitry. Some SoCs may include a display subsystem that may be used to format image, graphic, and/or video data for display on one or more display devices. These SoCs may be referred to as “Heterogeneous Systems” because different types of processors, coprocessor, and hardware accelerators may be interconnected within the single integrated circuit.
Automotive infotainment systems provide information to the driver and occupants of a vehicle via visual display devices, speakers, etc. The infotainment systems may also interface with media devices provided by the occupants of the vehicle and allow content from those devices to be reproduced on the vehicle's sound and video system. The infotainment system may also interact with the instrument cluster, human-machine interface (HMI), Telematic Control Unit (TCU), the console/navigation system head unit, etc. Improvements in infotainment systems have been enabled in part by SoCs that implement heterogeneous systems.
Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) are one of the fastest-growing application areas in vehicles today. These safety systems have been introduced into automobiles to reduce human operation error. A multitude of features can now warn drivers, allow better visibility into what is going on outside the car, and support features like park assist and adaptive cruise control. The proliferation of ADAS has been enabled in part by improvements in microcontroller and sensor technologies provided by SoCs that implement heterogeneous systems.